Function menus of mobile terminals are generally set in a hierarchical structure, as shown in FIG. 1. When a sub-option is desired by a user, the function menu may be activated at step 1. When the function menu is activated, a parent option may be shown to the user at step 2. The parent option may comprise one or more options available for selection. Each option may be associated with a sub-option menu comprising one or more sub-options available for selection. A user may select an option, such as option 102, from the parent option at step 2. At step 3, a desired sub-option, such as sub-option 104, may be selected from the one or more sub-options.
A position of traditional function menu or home button is usually predetermined. Moreover, many options need to be pre-set. In this case, if a function menu is set in the structure as shown in FIG. 1, it is usually very time-consuming and complicated, thereby resulting in poor user experience.
To switch interface between adjacent thumbnails, direction keys are widely used. For example, when a user is browsing internet on a mobile terminal, the user may switch to a previous thumbnail by physically pressing left direction key or a thumbnail subsequent to the present thumbnail by physically pressing a right direction key. Direction keys occupy space of the touch screen.